bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiki Kiyotaka
Introduction Kiyotaka Kuchiki is the 4th seat of the sixth Division and next in line to the leadership of the Kuchiki clan. Despite being able to take the 5th seat or even possibly Vice Captain Kiyotaka decided to simply sit on the fourth spot. His main reason was to avoid the looks of Nepotism, and Sabitsura Kuma would wreck him if he tried. Appearance Kiyotaka is a youth with bright red hair and green eyes, traits he gets from his mother. He is well toned and can often be seen wearing fine robes. He is always seen carrying around saki gourd in his hand. However the insides of it is not actually Saki, but a potent healing elixir. Personality Kiyotaka is proud, bold, and two faced. As a member of the Kuchiki family Kiyotaka is proud of his noble status and does well to keep the noble image of his family alive. He wears traditional clothing, drinks only the finest saki, and eats only the finest meals. He carries himself with a poise of a Noble, and avoids being seen in the company of lesser people. He is the polar opposite of his father Kuchiki Ranma. In fact, he detest his father for his hedonism. He finds his dad to be a complete embarrassment to the clan. A opinion he got from his mother. It bothers him that the idea that any random orphan, or whore son could potentially be his brother, or sister. It also bothers him that he can't just go out and find a classy girl and merry her. His choices of future brides are limited to nobles who have well documented and recorded lineages. Why? Because his father put his seed out there like he was a sprinkler. Any girl, ANY girl, could potentially be his sister. Kiyotaka is not one to simply slink into the shadows and let things go by. He is bold, bold to the extreme. He confronted his father about his indiscretions on multiple occasions. He called a old friend of his a whore because she slept with two guys at once, and he actively scolds Akechi Koharu for failing to learn how to do Shumpo. When Kiyotaka has something on his mind he will simply let it out. Another note worthy trait is Kiyotaka's two face personal. He will smile in your face and plan your murder at the same time. Kiyotaka wants to be vice captain. However he knows that he can't beat Koharu, Yashi, Nor Kuma. As a result he plays it off as if he is happy at 4th. In truth he is training hard and trying to find a way to overcome the both of them. He acts as if he likes the Ashigaru and that he sees them as important members of the squad. In truth he hates their guts, specifically Sanada Raijin, who he called a rascal to his face. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *'Average Strength''' *'Average Durability.' *'High Endurance' *'Average Flexibility' *'High Agility' *'High Speed' *'High Spiritual Pressure' ''Skill *Adept Hakuda User -'' *''Expert Kido User -'' *''Adept Reiryoku control'' *''Expert Swordsmenship'' *''Expert Battle Tactics'' *''Expert Shimpo'' Zanpakutō SanKōgeki Sankogeki is Kiyotaka Shiki. The Shikai is released with the phrase Sunder! Once the phrase is activated the sword shines, but nothing happens. The blade is a Kido type. It allows Kiyotaka to strike from three different locations at one time. The first is his own slash, the second makes his blade pop from another angle he can swing at, and the third does the same, but at a different angel. It is as if Kiyotaka is striking three times in a single breath. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Plus Category:Shikai Holder Category:Sixth Division